Duckie
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Humor drabble. 'Fei and Duo are arguing. It's up to Heero to stop them fighting- after a trip to the DIY store, that is. Dedicated to Kidishcaresh, who gave me the idea! Rated for safety. Slight mention of 1x2, but nothing major. Just a 'for fun' fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own the idea put forth in this fic. And I don't even really own the idea... more will be explained at the bottom!

Warnings: I lost the plot. This is just a cute little thing done for fun and written for a friend... that friend being Kidishcaresh! Weirdness and hilarity ensue.

Summary: Wufei and Duo are arguing. It's up to Heero to stop the arguement... after a trip to the DIY store, that is. ^_^

#

_**Duckie**_

#

"It isn't possible," Wufei said with finality.

"But, they did it! How could it be impossible if someone did it?" Duo argued.

"Duo... it was FAKE. It was a scam, a fake. It was staged."

"I don't think so! They had years of experience, and they built it!"

"Don't you know better than to believe everything you see on the TV? The entire thing was fake. Everything they did was nothing but lies, Duo. Grow up."

Duo became quiet, his violet eyes growing dark. From across the room, Quatre looked up.

"Aw, Wufei... look what you've done. Did you have to be so cruel?"

"He needs to learn not to believe in hoaxes like that. It's absurd that a grown man thinks that someone could actually do such a thing. And out of such primitive materials!"

"It is not PRIMITIVE!" Duo nearly yelled.

Quatre sighed, closing his book, and shifting so that he could hide his face in Trowa's shoulder. Duo and Wufei had been at it for over two hours now. Almost breaking their record. Absently, Trowa smoothed a hand over Quatre's hair before glancing to Heero, engrossed in something on his computer.

"Yuy," Trowa hissed, getting the man's attention. Prussian eyes blinked up at him. "Do something to stop this. Now."

"Why me?"

"Because Quatre did it last time. And me the time before that. And Sally before that. It's your turn."

"Besides... he's your boyfriend. You should stick up for him," Quatre added.

Heero sighed, knowing he was well and truly stuck, and slowly closed his computer, setting it aside before standing up and grabbing his keys from the table and walking towards the door.

"Heero?" Quatre asked, sitting up. "Where are you going? You can't leave us here to deal with them!"

Heero sent a glare towards the two bickering boys. "There's only one way to settle this argument," he said. "I'm going to the DIY Warehouse in town."

Quatre, Duo, and Wufei stared after him as the door closed behind him.

"Is he..." Duo started.

"... actually think he can..." Wufei scoffed.

Quatre grinned. "He's going to do it. That should settle your bickering!"

#

The next morning, Wufei and Duo peeked over the window sill to try and see what was going on inside.

"What are you doing?" Heero demanded, startling the two as they twirled around to see him standing behind the, hands cross over his chest.

"Umm..." Duo started. "Nothing, really..."

"I was trying to see exactly what nonsense you're up to, Yuy," Wufei replied. "Do you actually think you can build a...Mph!"

Heero was tired. If he was going to do this... he was going to do it *his* way. And that was why he slapped the piece of duct tape over Wufei's mouth in mid sentence. Onyx eyes glittered at him angrily as Duo's violet orbs twinkled in mirth.

That wouldn't do. Duo had been caught snooping to. He would have to make sure neither interfered. Heero sighed. Good think he always came prepared.

Fifteen minutes later, Duo was sporting a duct tape gag similar to Wufei's. In fact, they both looked like two peas in a pod, tapped up to the side of Quatre's house like that. Like flys in a spider's web. Heero had taken great care to not get any hair in the tape, but still secure them to the wall with no chance of them falling down any time soon.

Dusting his hands, Heero decided it was time to get down to work. He picked up what was left of the roll of duct tape and grinned at the small yellow duck printed on the inside of the cardboard center. Duck tape. Ha. This was going to be fun.

#

For the next three days, no one in the Winner house was allowed near the shed that Heero had commandeered. Settled onto the bank of the small lake, the shed was OFF LIMITS to anyone and everyone. Except Sally. But she was really only allowed in to make sure Heero didn't cheat. It took hours of going over the ancient videos, hours of planning and mapping on Heero's trusty computer. It took several hours of man-power. It took several meters worth of stiff but flexible wire. And it took an entire trunk-load full of duct tape.

But Heero did it.

Now, there was only one thing left to do. Test it. Laughingly, Sally had made a small plaque out of some of Heero's 'duck' tape to hang on the end. In permanent marker, the name plate read simply 'Duckie'. All they had to do, was go find Duo and Wufei to be present for the test to see if Duo's theory held water. No pun intended, of course.

And, of course... as with anything Heero did- with the exception of trying to kill himself, of course- Heero succeeded. Duo... and by default his idols Jamie and Adam... were proven correct and Duo lost no time in rubbing it in and making fun of Wufei. Whoever invented the term to 'win gracefully' had never met Duo Maxwell. And Wufei, as things turned out, was a very sore loser, 'humphing' and grunting and sulking in his defeat, having lost to not just Maxwell, but an ancient TV show as well. Mythbusters, you such, he thought eloquently, glaring at the TV.

Sally and Heero then had to turn to keeping Duo in line and Wufei from killing him... once again landing both the former 02 and former 05 pilots on the outside wall of Quatre's house. All in all... a very normal day for the former boy-soldiers.

#

The sun was setting, with fire-flys floating in the air almost lazily. The entire world was cast in a sweet orange glow, and to Quatre... life was perfect.

"Quatre?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever actually *ask* Heero to borrow this?" Trowa asked. Quatre opened his eyes to look up at his lover. He was layed out gracefully, legs bent under him as he leaned back onto his sitting lover.

"Ask? Why would I need to do that?" The blond grinned. "It's more exciting if you don't ask," he smiled, watching a firefly drift around his head even as the boat they were in drifted lazily in the still water. He ran a hand along the dark gray boat's side.

Life was perfect. He had Trowa... and he was fulfilling a life-long dream.

That dream being to in a boat made of duct tape, of course.

In the far distance, he could hear Duo and Wufei bickering over... a canon made of duct tape?

Yeah. Life was perfect.

#

AN: Credit for the duct tape boat goes to Mythbusters- Adam and Jamie. Credit for the idea for this fic goes to Kidishcaresh! And I mean ALL the credit for the idea! She came up with it... and all I did was write it out! So this is dedicated to you, dearie! *glomps*


End file.
